plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Turkey Rider
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Imp Pet Zombie |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Gain a Leftovers. |flavor text = He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day.}} Turkey Rider is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability adds a Leftovers into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed. He was introduced during the 2016 Thanksgiving event, along with Mayflower. As of January 24th, 2017, both of them were also made craftable. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain a Leftovers. *'Set:' Event Card description He insists that, as far as modes of transportation go, turkeys outperform dolphins, walruses, and kangaroos any day. Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set - Rarity change: Super-Rare → Premium - Event Update 1.10.22 *Became craftable. Strategies With Overall, Turkey Rider is not a competitively viable card, not only due to his average stats of 2 /2 , but also because he does not support the general playstyle of most decks he can fit into; even if he does, both Turkey Rider and Leftovers are outclassed by several other cards. *Turkey Rider can be a possible candidate The Smash's pet decks due to his cheap cost, but that is pretty much it; if you need to boost the pets' health, Camel Crossing is a cheaper and more effective card for the job, and your Zookeepers should be able to cover their strength. Even outside of pet decks, Turkey Rider does not synergize well with the class due to it focusing on huge stat boosts on one zombie; since Turkey Rider's ability is a big part of his viability, boosting him would not make much sense. *He could also benefit the class due to it being known for rushing (mainly with Imps), which Leftovers is perfect at assisting. While does exist, Leftovers is superior in terms of stats gained per brain, and how quickly it can be played is also a bonus. However, the Sneaky class itself does not benefit Turkey Rider at all, because after all, said class is known to ensure that high-strength zombies get to hit your opponent as much as possible; a 2 /2 zombie with no traits is not very threatening even if he does hurt your opponent. Even with Imp Commander, it is still not as impactful on the field, and Toxic Waste Imp is a better card if you want Imp synergy on turn 2. *The class seems to also benefit as they tend to swarm with many dancing cards. However, once again Turkey Rider is not that great of a card in supporting swarm decks. This is due to Camel Crossing being a better card in keeping swarm cards alive as the Crazy class already has cards that can boost the strength of most zombies, so they need cards that can boost health more than they need strength boosting cards. *Lastly, the class has absolutely no synergy with this card that is very viable. If you need to play Turkey Rider just to gain a trick, then instead, simply use Trick-or-Treater, who at least can Conjuire Healthy Treat and Sugary Treat. Against You do not have to worry much against Turkey Rider, as a 2 /2 zombie that only has an ability that activates when he is destroyed is not a huge threat. If your opponent does happen to boost him, they are most likely in trouble already. Leftovers See Leftovers. Gallery New Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider's statistics TurkeyRiderCard.jpg|Turkey Rider's card Turkey Rider Grayed Out Event.png|Turkey Rider's grayed out card TurkeyRiderCardImage.png|Turkey Rider's card image TurkeyRider.png|HD Turkey Rider Screenshot 2016-11-29-13-14-51.jpg|Turkey Rider with 16 /16 and the Frenzy trait Turkey Rider-0.png|Turkey Rider attacking Destroyed Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider destroyed unuseddeadturkeyanimation.PNG|Turkey Rider destroyed (only seen by putting him in a gravestone and destroying it) VitaminZonTurkeyRider.jpg|Vitamin Z being played on Turkey Rider A9E35446-D388-460B-9513-ACC8D2CCFF81.png|Maniacal Laugh being played on Turkey Rider FFBundle.PNG|Turkey Rider on the advertisement for the Food Fight Bundle FFBundle2.png|Turkey Rider on the advertisement for the Food Fight Mega Bundle Turkey Rider.png|Turkey Rider's textures Gray turkey rider.jpg|Turkey Rider tinted gray due to a glitch pvztwitterturkeyrider.PNG|Turkey Rider in the Plants vs. Zombies Twitter UntrickableTurkeyRider.jpg|Turkey Rider with the Untrickable trait Old Screenshot 2017-01-16-21-00-21-1-.png|Turkey Rider's statistics Turkey Rider stats.png|Turkey Rider's statistics before update 1.10.14 TurkeyCard.PNG|Turkey Rider's card before update 1.10.14 IMG 2201.png|Turkey Rider's grayed out card before update 1.10.14 Trivia *He resembles Dodo Rider Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. **His description is also similar to Dodo Rider Zombie's Almanac entry. *When Turkey Rider is played, the player can see that the turkey doesn't have any legs. *His description references Dolphin Rider, Kangaroo Rider, and Walrus Rider. **Turkey Rider is the only one of the four that is not in the Beastly class. Category:Pet cards Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Imps Category:Fall Food Fight